Is it Hermione Jean or Elizabeth Rose?
by gemini-rose16
Summary: "NO! No, no, no! Are you trying to tell me that that….that…that murderer is my….my…" she was starting to hyperventilate, tears leaving thick salty tracks down her cheeks. "Father? Yes. You are the Dark Lords daughter."
1. Prologue

_**Disclaimer: **any characters or places you recognise from Harry are owned by J.K Rowling. I only own the plot of this story and the other names for characters_

_**Full Summary:**_

_**Authors Note: **In my story Bellatrix LeStrange and Narcissa Malfoy are not related. Sirius Black is alive as well as his name cleared and Hermione and the boys are in their 6th year making them 16._

_Please R&R_

_Love_

_Gemini Rose16_

_Xxx_

**Prologue**

The grounds of Riddle Manor were silent apart from the rain pattering on the glass windows and the quite whispers of the 10 people hidden within the bushes.

"Alright, Potter's and Weasley's, you four are going straight to the objective then coming back here to apparate back to HQ. Lupin, Tonks, Black, you three are going to defend them and make sure they, and the target, get out safely. Caroth, Kagoul and I will deal with the Death Eaters the most," ordered the gruff voice of Alistair 'Mad-Eye' Moody.

"Okay, we all know the plan. But can you please stop referring to it as an objective or target. It is a baby. _SHE_ is a baby," replied Mrs Lily Potter, "don't look at me like that. Just because her parents happen to be the Dark Lord and Bellatrix LeStrange doesn't mean she, herself, will be like them."

"I agree with Lily, don't you Arthur? The twins are nothing like us and neither are Percy, Charlie or Bill and Ron's just too young. But we are still their parents. You-Know-Who and psycho bitch are always going to be that little girls biological parents but if she is raised by someone else then she will be fine," agreed one Molly Weasley.

"Well if you are all ready then can we go? I don't think the guys in black are going to be eating all night," suggested Sirius Black. With that the smallish group made their way into the three story building.

For the first two levels they could hear the five Death Eaters that had been left to guard the baby talking in the kitchen. However, as they started checking the third floor for the staircase that lead to the attic nursery all five men came running up to the corridor the intruders were on, shouting;

"The baby," and "We have to protect the Princess." As the Death Eaters turned onto the corridor while firing out spells, James Potter found the much wanted set of stairs and dragged his wife and friends up the steep staircase.

The two married couples could hear the shouting of curses, cries of pain and the flashes of coloured light from various wands. On the landing was one singular, polished black door with fancy silver writing that spelt out the words _**'Elizabeth Rose Destiny Riddle's Room'**_. Arthur Weasley gripped the rose shaped handle and turned it, opening the door and letting it swing wide.

The nursery was a large room that had floor to ceiling windows, a play pen, toy boxes, a range of baby toys, a large wardrobe, a small table with chairs, a double bed, three book cases and right in the middle of the pink, purple and cream room was the baby's cradle. The four people also found Scarlett Caroth – Jaidean Caroth's baby sister who was 20 years old (Jaidean was 32) – sitting on the chair next to the crib, fast asleep. They walked over to the crib slowly and quietly to look at the baby to find big doe cinnamon eyes staring back. The baby's curly brown locks, just an inch or two long, framed an angelic face with rosy cheeks and long, thick eyelashes. The little girl was holding up a platinum bracelet – with emeralds and diamonds in a celtic pattern – in her tiny, delicate hands as if she was trying to give it to them.

Molly Weasley picked up the little child while Lily got some soft blankets to bundle her up in. They decided that Lily would be the one to carry the child and the other three would protect them. They ran down the stairs shooting off stunning spells and grabbed hold of the others, dragging the rest of their friends out of the house while still sending defensive spells at their enemies. As soon as they reached the boundaries they apparated straight to Hogwarts and quickly made their way to the hospital wing as Millicent Kagoul was bleeding out and Moody was missing his right leg.

When the Dark Lord and Bellatrix had returned they had gone straight up stairs to see their daughter only to find that not just was the third floor corridor covered with blood, burns and five stunned/ critically injured Death Eater bodies, but also their precious child was gone.

Voldemort lost it. He crucioed all of this followers apart from his baby's mother, destroyed every room in the manor except from Elizabeth's nursery and burned down the entire garden. All the while, Bellatrix locked her self in the nursery, sat in the corner of the room with her knees to her chest and rocking while she clutched her little Lizzie's favourite teddy and crying.

It had been a month since Elizabeth Riddle had been living with the Potters and she had, surprisingly, been a very good, very quiet baby compared to Lily's own son, Harry. They had all also noticed that she was exceedingly smart and tended to seem like she understood, to a degree, what was happening around her. Sometimes the married couple would go check up on both the children to find the little girl stood up holding the cribs bars and looking out the window at the stars with tears silently trickling down her rosy cheeks and glistening in her brown orbs.

Since they had removed her from her parents, Voldemort had been becoming more and more aggressive and repeatedly attacking the homes of aurors, trying to find his heir. He was getting even more unpredictable and it was scarring all of the Order of Phoenix members so they decided to move the little girl to a muggle family who were unable to get pregnant and was aware of the situation.

The day they moved her was the first day she had properly made any noise. As she was passed over to the muggle she let out an ear-splitting scream while kicking, hitting and wriggling to get out of the strange man's arms. It had taken three hours to calm her down when she had finally fallen asleep in the woman's arms.

Two weeks had past since Elizabeth had moved in with the muggle couple. It was Halloween night and Voldemort had found out that the last people to have his daughter was non-other then the Potters. He had killed James the second he had seen him then went up stairs after the mother and son. The stupid people thought he was after the boy, and yes he knew the old bag had made a prophecy on the two of them but all he cared about was his missing little girl.

After 20 minutes of arguing with Lily Potter, just before killing her, she finally gave up the location of his precious Elizabeth.

"Surely you understand, Mrs Potter, how important she is to me. She is MY baby. What if I was to take little Harry? How would you feel? Just tell me where my little girl is and I'll give you an unbreakable oath that not only will you and your son live but those who you have given her to will live long, healthy lives. If you don't I will kill him. I swear to Merlin I will kill your son if you not let me have my daughter back. TELL ME!" Voldemort roared while raising his wand at the small boy in the red-heads arms. "AVADA…"

"Muggles. She's with a muggle family. She is with the…" Lily cried. At the same time they both spoke.

Voldemort finished the spell,

"…KEDAVA!",

and as she turned to be in the line of fire, Lily whispered the name of Elizabeth's knew family,

"Grangers."


	2. The Ball

**The Ball**

**15 years later**

His warm breath tickled the nape of her neck, sending cold tingles down her spine. He wasn't supposed to follow her into the library. She just wanted to get away from all the people. She wanted to get out of the party just for a moment. She should have known that he would go in after her seeing as he had been watching her since she had arrived, staring at her the entire time that even his wife had gone to flirt with the males invited to the ball. She tried to ignore him, praying that he would get bored and leave, but no such luck, instead he came closer and moved her chocolate brown locks over one shoulder so he could see the small black rose tattoo that was visible above the line of her dress on her left shoulder blade. 'Well if he isn't going to leave then I will,' she thought.

The light from the fire flicked shadows over them as she turned from the window to face him. They were only a few metres apart and she watched as his ice grey eyes roamed suggestively over her attire. She wore a strapless red silk gown that had a tight, gold-threaded detailed bodist and a floor-length A-line skirt. On her wrist was a platinum bracelet with a celtic pattern of emeralds and diamonds, around her neck were gold encased diamonds that had a large tear drop pendant hanging at the valley of her chest with matching earrings. His vision lingered on her bosom before returning to her face. This action of his caused her to literally shiver and she hoped he didn't notice. Unfortunately, he did. And it pleased him.

"Cold, my dear?" he whispered innocently as he removed his black velvet cloak to wrap around her pale shoulders. He smirked at her as she flinched away from him when his fingers brushed lightly against her bare arm. Oh how she hated it when he smirked at her. Shrugging the cloak off, she replied venomously,

"No, I'm perfectly fine. Or at least I was until you came in. the sole reason I came in here was to get away from the party and ALL of its attendants. NOT so I could be alone with the likes of you." She then walked around him to the double oak door and tried to pull them open. They wouldn't budge. He had cast a locking charm.

She pivoted on the spot with her arms crossed, unintentionally pushing up her breast and giving him a rather satisfactory view. "Open the door."

"You surely can't want to leave just yet? I only just got here," amusement ringing in his voice.

"Open the door," she growled.

"Not yet. I followed you in here for a reason. Don't worry, if you play nice we will be done in just 10 minutes."

"I said: Open. The. Bloody. Door. I don't have time for your games." She was starting to get pissed off now. 'Why won't he leave me alone? God, I only came to this damn thing to shut Ginny up,' she thought.

"I'm not playing any games with you, Miss Granger. At least not any I want to. I only want to talk." She replied by walking over to one of the armchairs in front of the fire and looking up at him with a glare after plopping down into the chair.

"Well you said you wanted to talk…so talk." She sighed.

"Alright, where to start? You do know how beautiful you look tonight, don't you? Even though I think you would look a lot better in green and silver. Don't look at me like that. You want to know why you were invited tonight? After all you are only a mudblood, right? Well what I am about to share with you will make that a lie…" "What are you talking about?" "Don't interrupt me..." "Well get to the point then." "You're adopted. NO SHUT UP. No idea why I am the one that has to tell you, but 16 years ago Bellatrix gave birth to a little girl. Bella was promised to the Dark Lord and the end result was their baby girl, the Dark Lord's heir. Following so far?"

"Y…yes…and I really hope you're not saying what I think you're saying." Panic and fear glittered in her eyes.

"Everyone thinks he went after the Potters because of the prophecy but he didn't hear about that until he had already decided. You see on September 21st the Order of the Phoenix stormed into the LeStrange manor where the baby was, killed the guards and took her to Dumbledore. He then placed her in the care of 2 muggles who couldn't have their own child yet knew of magic due to the husband's sister. At first Princess was placed with the Potters before going to the muggles. The Dark Lord wanted her back and spent a month trying to find her. When he found out that the Potters knew her where-abouts, he went after them and heard of the prophecy just before he left. Potter refused to tell him anything and Lily wasn't aware of the prediction and offered to tell him where the girl was if he would just leave Harry be. So he played her. She gave up the child's location and he finished what he was there to do."

"Wh…where…where was she? Who…who was she placed with?"

"Miss Granger….Hermione….He was going to pick you up straight after but the spell backfired. In your first year he wasn't sure that it was actually you that everyone was gushing over but since he came back he has been trying to find a way to get you back and this is what he thought up. Hermione…"

"NO! No, no, no! Are you trying to tell me that that….that…that murderer is my….my…" she was starting to hyperventilate, tears leaving thick salty tracks down her cheeks.

"Father? Yes. You are the Dark Lords daughter."

"No, noooooo, no. You're lying. My parents are Mark and Clarisa Granger, muggle dentists. Not Bellatrix LeStrange and Voldemort, magical psycho killers. I am not Crazy Bitch and Riddle's child. No, I don't believe… you're wrong." He put his hands on top of hers as she was fiddling with the skirt of her dress.

"I'm sorry. I know this must be hard to hear. Go ask Dumbledore or Severus or even Arthur and Molly Weasley as them two were the one of the ones that took you. We will give you a week. By Friday night contact Draco, he will bring you here to properly meet your parents. Now you had better get back, I'm sure Ginerva is looking for you." With that, and a flick of his wrist, the doors opened. All emotion left the girls face as she replied;

"Thank you. Thank you for informing me, Mr Malfoy."


	3. Ginny's Secret Boyfriend

**Ginny's Secret Boyfriend**

She felt numb. Hoping beyond hope that it wasn't true. If she thought the 'party' was bad earlier then it was a hundred times worse now and she couldn't see Ginny anywhere. What was she meant to think about this? Was it just a trick or was it the truth? How could she tell Harry? They had been dating for 3 months now and they had been growing closer and closer but she was scared at first he might want to take it even further, now she was scared he would hate her if it was true.

Just as she was about to check in the gardens, she saw a flash of red hair famously known for the Weasley hair. She noticed that the person had entered one of the bedrooms so she slowly opened the door to a shocking sight. Ginny was lay on the bed having her face eaten by Hogwarts Italian Hottie also known as Blaise Zabini. Both were in a state of half nakedness with hands roaming everywhere.

(A.N. **Bold = Hermione**. _Italic = Blaise._ Underline = Ginny.)

"**Ginny! What are you doing?"** Hermione screeched. The redhead and the Italian jumped apart and tried to get their clothing back on. Shocked, embarrassment, fear and slight relief were etched on their reddish/pink faces.

"Mia, it's not what you think…" the redhead started.

"_Well, actually, it is but don't start on her Granger. This isn't a one time thing, we've been seeing each other for two months now. And I'm not playing her, I would never hurt her."_ Blaise interrupted.

"**Oh, I already know. And no you won't hurt her coz I will kill you if you do."**

"You… You know? Oh my god, now I can actually talk about it. OH MY GOD! Does Harry know? Does Ron? He'll kill Blaise. He'll kill us both. Oh my god, oh my god, oh my…"

"**_Ginny! GINNY!_ No, I'm the only one that knows, but you need to sort out that mess with Dean and we need to go back. It's now 2.30am and I have to see Dumbledore about something. Sorry to ruin your fun. I'll help you set somewhere up for the two of you to go and be together without interference, okay?"**

"Okay. See you tomorrow, Blaise. Night night."

"_Yeah, see you tomoz," _they kissed sweetly, _"Night Granger."_

"**Night Zabini."**

It was 2am by the time they arrived back at Grimuald Place. They where starting a new school year the next day as it was currently 31st August.

"You're back! We was wondering when you would arrive. Care for some tea, dears? Or are you just going to go to bed now?" Molly had always been a protective mother-figure since they had met, but now Hermione wasn't sure she could trust the older woman. Would this wonderful mother really steal a baby away from its parents?

"I'm just gonna go straight to bed. All that dancing and playing nice with Slytherins has tired me. Night mum. Night Mia." With that, Ginny headed for the stairs, only looking back when each returned the goodnight.

"What about you, Hermione, dear?"

"I was wondering if I might be able to talk to Professor Dumbledore and maybe both you and Mr Weasley? It's kind of important." She was nervous. She wanted the truth but not sure if she could handle it if Lucious Malfoy was right. _'Too late to back out now, Mia.'_

"Of course, Sweetie," she picked up some floo-powder and threw it into the fire, causing the flames to turn green, then stuck her head into the flames, shouting: "Albus Dumbledore, Hogwarts. Arthur Weasley, The Burrow." Within seconds the heads of both men appeared in the fire.

"What's wrong Molly? Did the girls get back alright?" Albus questioned.

"Oh, yes. They just got back actually and Hermione wishes to talk to us. Could you come through?"

"Move then dear," Arthur then appeared stepping through the fire and gave his wife a kiss on the cheek. "Come on, Albus, don't keep the girl waiting."


	4. Truth Confirmed

**Truth Confirmed**

(A.N. **Bold = Hermione**. _Italic = Albus._ Underline = Molly. _Italic Underlined = Arthur._)

"_What's wrong, Miss Granger?"_ Albus was the first to break the silence. Once the two men arrived Molly had gone to make some tea for the four of them and Hermione started playing with her ruby gown again. They had been sat there for 10 minutes sipping their tea.

"Yes, you said it was important."

"**Erm, well… Lucious Malfoy told me some things tonight and I was hoping you could clear it up for me." **

When she hesitated Arthur said;

"_Go on. We will do what we can but remember you did just say Lucious Malfoy told you whatever it is."_

"**Ok, well, did Riddle ever have a child?" **All three adults shared a look that caused a sinking feeling in her stomach.

"_Yes, Tom had a baby girl with Bellatrix LeStrange."_

"**And am I her? Am I really his daughter?"** Unshed tears glistened in her eyes.

"_I am so sorry, Hermione. We could allow a child to be raised by him. He couldn't be allowed an heir but we couldn't kill you either. Mark was more then willing to look after you as he couldn't get Clarisa pregnant and he knew all about what was going on as his half-sister, Elenor Granger, had been a witch in Hufflepuff and had died at the hands of Death Eaters a year after joining the Order."_

"**And you two are some of the ones who took me?" **Husband and wife nodded. **"What's my name? the one they gave me?"** Her voice was shaky, showing her want to cry.

"_Your full name should be Elizabeth Rose Destiny Riddle. Clarisa choose to alter your name to Hermione Jean Elizabeth Granger. Hermione, we really are sorry. I guess we hoped you would never know and would be free to not have to deal…"_

"**How many?"**

"_Pardon?"_

"**How many?"** she said slowly while opening her eyes as she had closed them when he said her real name, **"How many people know who I really am?"**

"_On our side? The three of use, your muggle parents, Remus, Sirius, the Potters did, Severus, Tonks and Moody."_

"**What about my friends? How am I suppose to tell them? How am I suppose to tell Harry that my biological parents are both psycho killers who are trying to kill him? How am I suppose to face him when even if there was no prophecy his parent would still be dead because of me? Because they knew where I was? He's my boyfriend! What am I suppose to do because I wont keep it from him."** She was hysterical now. Crying shamelessly, unable to control her emotions. **"You weren't meant to confirm it. You were meant to say it was a lie! Tell me please, what do I say to Harry and Ginny and Ron and the Twins and everyone else? How do I tell them this?"**

Unknown to anyone in that room, but she didn't need to tell them a thing. As soon as Molly had called for Albus and Arthur, Ginny had to get the others. They had been sat on the stairs with extendable ears the entire time and had heard the whole thing.

"Poor hermione. If any of you try to hold this against her then I'll kill you. Clearly she only just found out at the party and it's killing her. Harry…. Harry you have to let her know that we don't hate her for it. that YOU don't hate her for it." Ginny pointed out, defending her best friend.

"But that's the thing, Gin. I could never hate her. Going to tell her right now. No matter what, I love her and she will ALWAYS be Mia muggle-born bookworm Granger to me." Harry replied as he got up and headed for the study.


	5. Platforn Nine&ThreeQuarters

**Platform 9¾**

Harry pushed open the doors, walked right up to Hermione, said "Hi" then kissed her straight on the lips while holding her face in both hands.

"Harry!" she breathed, fear of rejection clear on her face.

"Hey. No crying, okay. No one hates you; we all love you just the same. Just coz some DNA parenty thingy says that _they_ are your parents doesn't mean you're not still the know-it-all bookworm whose mum and dad are Mark and Clarisa Granger; muggle dentists. You're still our best friend and my girlfriend." Harry reassured.

The next hour was spent with Harry holding her in his arms as she cried and the group of friends comforting her before she fell asleep.

Hermione and the gang arrived at Kings Cross at 8.45am, 15minutes early for the train. The night before they had all discussed what Mr Malfoy had said to her and, with permission from the Order members, decided that it would be best for her to meet with her birth parents that Friday.

As they crossed through the barrier, Harry and Ron started to load everyone's things into the luggage compartments at the back of the train before going to find a compartment with Neville Longbottom, a fellow Gryffindor, and Luna Lovegood, a Ravenclaw in Ginny's year, to fill them in on the past days events. Meanwhile, Ginny and Hermione stood next to each other near the train doors, scanning the platform for their Slytherin class mates who are always together. Ginny was the first to spot the tell-tale platinum-blonde hair of the Malfoy's at the far end of the platform next to the Italian family, the Zabini's.

Lucious Malfoy got that niggling feeling that someone was staring at him so he turned towards where the feeling was originating from to find that the youngest Weasley and Potter's 'Mudblood' was watching his family. Knowing that the girl was actually the Dark Lord's daughter, he inclined his head to her in acknowledged respect. Roberto Zabini noticed this action and wondered why his friend was politely acknowledging a mudblood who happened to be standing next to his son's Blood Traitor girlfriend.

"Why Luci', I never knew you to be respectful of Potter's mudblood. Or is this a scheme to get her for the Dark Lord?" the Italian chuckled.

In reply, Lucious laughed and said, "Rob, of course Our Lord wants her brought to him. Wouldn't you want your long lost daughter who was kidnapped by the Order brought home to you?"

"WHAT? No way. _She's _the Princess? Seriously? Damn, does she know? Because she's besties with Potter and a member of the Order so she isn't gonna like the news."

"Yes, the girl is our Princess and she does know, not that she's too impressed by the idea. But you're right, she is a member of the Order and she's dating the Potter brat. But that isn't going to stop the Dark Lord from getting her back, nor Bella."

"Ohhhhhh….and look, her and the Weasley girl are coming over."

Sure enough, both girls were making a bee-line straight for the group of stuck-up purebloods, glares set firm.

"Good morning, Miss Riddle." Both men smirked at the teens as they scowled at them.

"Shut up. Just because they share DNA, it doesn't mean she goes by the freaks name. nor does it mean she's automatically on your side." The redhead chirped-up.

"So, what do you think, little Lizzie? Don't you feel so proud to have the Dark Lord as your father and to be the Dark Princess?" Roberto carried on as if the younger girl never spoke. The brunette witch turned to fully face him and with a cold voice, much like her mothers, replied;

"Mr Zabini, I think we need to clear up a few things. 1) My name is Hermione not Elizabeth, Lizzie, Liz, Beth, Eli or any other form of it. 2) No, I am not proud to know that my genes come from two psychopathic murderers nor do I feel honoured to be the so-called Dark Princess, more like disgusted and mortified. 3) Get a hair cut. You're meant to be rich and supposedly 'Pureblooded' yet you look like an uncleaned bog-brush with a crappy fake tan." The small group of both families and Ginny all sniggered while she kept a stone-cold face and he looked totally scandalised. Turning to the blonde man, she delivered her message and reason for nearing the prejudice group; "Mr Malfoy, I do not need a week to think on whether or not I will go meet them. Ferret can meet me in the entrance hall on Friday after our last class of the day. But be sure to inform your master and the insane cow that I am in no way going for them. This is solely for my own piece of mind. Now, if you will excuse me, I need to be getting back to my boyfriend, who is fully aware of the circumstances. Good day, Mrs Malfoy, Mrs Zabini." She then turned on her heel and went straight onto the train, with Ginny following, entered a compartment that had a window to the platform so they got a clear view of her kissing Harry on the lips as she sat on his knee and started chatting to her friends.

"Well, she takes after Bella. I always thought that she was pretty. Don't you agree, Draco?" Narcissa pondered.

"Yeah, I've always thought she was hot. Thank god that she's not actually a mudblood. Hey Blaise, if I can get her and Pothead to break up and her come to me then that means that we get both of the Gryffindor's Princesses." The blonde teen smirked, "gotta go mum. See you all on Friday." Both boys ran to the train and managed to get on just as it started to leave the station.


	6. The First Week Back

**The First Week Back**

When the four of them entered the Great Hall, Albus Dumbledore and Minerva McGonagall both nodded their heads at them respectfully before the four teenagers sat down at the Gryffindor table with their housemates. Ron, Seamus, Dean, Neville and Harry sat on one side of the table, while Lavender, Parvati, Hermione and Ginny sat facing them on the other side of the table.

"Is it just me, or is practically the entire Slytherin table staring at us?" Neville questioned, looking over the girls' shoulders. As he asked, almost everyone seated at the Gryffindor table turned to look at the pupils in green. The last person to look over was Hermione, and when the snake House saw her raise a delicately-shaped eyebrow at them they instantly turned away. All except Malfoy, who just smirked and winked at her before continuing with his meal.

"What the hell was that about? The little creeps. You don't think they've marked Mione and Ginny as their next victims, do you?" piped up Dean, who was worried for his girlfriend. He and Ginny had been going steady for the past six months. As one, Harry, Ron, Ginny and Hermione answered with "No. They wouldn't dare." "Not likely." "Me, possibly. Mya, hell no." and "How the hell are we meant to know?" the last one coming from Hermione.

For the rest of the dinner the Slytherins, and some Ravenclaws, kept stealing glances at the group of Gryffindors, which just confused those who were left out of the loop even more. Before the food appeared, the first years had been Sorted, and Dumbledore had announced that Remus Lupin, werewolf and all, was returning as the DADA teacher, which was rewarded with a load of cheers.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxx

For the rest of the week, the group found the silver and green pupils always staring at Hermione, and whenever they were close enough to whisper so that only she could hear, they would incline their heads and call her 'Princess'. By the time that it was Thursday, Hermione had had enough. Not only were they calling her 'Princess' and 'my lady' in the corridors, but they were also offering to do her homework – like hell she would let that happen – give her massages, and even offering her money to get them out of becoming a Death Eater. So, like normal, she did the most logical thing and got into the Slytherin common room.

*FLASHBACK*

_She was power-walking down an empty second-floor corridor, heading straight towards the Entrance Hall as that was where the stairs leading to the dungeons were. However, a grunting noise coming from one of the classrooms caught her attention, and seeing as she was a prefect, she went to check it out. It was her duty, after all._

_Opening the door, she came upon a horrific sight. Crabbe was facing the front of the room, leaning on the teacher's desk with his pants down, grunting as Goyle thrusted viciously with his thick, grotesquely large penis into Crabbe's flabby anus. Both were making animal noises whilst wearing obnoxious grins. She couldn't help it. Even the thought of those two… but _seeing_ it? She just wanted to be sick. For them to stop. So she ordered them, in no certain terms separate from each other, to get clothed and take her to the Slytherin common room. At their protests, she smiled innocently and, in a sickly sweet voice, spoke._

"_Well if you don't want to do me this little favour then fine, but I'm not sure how your fellow Slytherins or even your parents will feel about," then she wildly gestured around them, "the two of you." That got an instant reaction._

"_Oh no, no, we'll take you…it would be an honour to escort you."_

"_Yeah, of course you can come to the common room…you are the heir."_

_They then lead her down to the dungeons and pulled at the torch on the wall next to a shield with the Hogwarts crest on it. As the torch was pulled down, the snake's head on the crest looked at the three and demanded the password, which the boys provided, "Dragon's Claws", causing the crest to swing into the corridor and allowing them entrance to the Slytherin's den._

*END FLASHBACK*

As the unlikely trio stepped into through the hole, the entire room silenced it's self. Everyone was staring at the out of place Gryffindor with a mix of curiosity and fear. No one spoke for what felt like forever but was really only a moment.

"Princess! Finally decided to ditch Pothead and Weasel, and come to embrace your true place?" Draco Malfoy was the only one who would ever call her friends that and was making his way over to her as he spoke.

"First off, Ferret, don't call them that, its extremely childish. Secondly, hell no. just because my blood status has changed doesn't mean my loyalties have." She replied calmly.

"Then why, prey tell, are you here Princess?"

"Exactly that. You all keep referring to me as 'Princess' or 'My Lady'. PACK-IT-THE-FUCK-IN. I never have, nor will I ever, be your Princess. Leave me the fuck alone because I am still Hermione Granger, Gryffindor Know-it-all and Harry Potter's girlfriend. Get? Got? Good. See you in class." She then span on her heel and marched out of the door, leaving a room full of stunned snakes.

The next morning Hermione woke up with the satisfied thought of her rather erotic dream involving herself, Harry, PVC costumes, chains and chocolate sauce with cherries. It took until she was heading out of her dormitory to realise just where she was going that night and who she would be meeting.

Over the summer Hermione had decided for a change in her wardrobe thanks to her two best girlfriends, Ginny and Luna, so her uniform for the day was altered to fit the new look. She wore a tight white shirt that was opened at the top to show just little bit of cleavage, tucked into a black pleated skirt that was just longer then high way down her thigh (between half way and knee length), white patterned knee-high socks and strappy black patent 3inch high-heeled shoes with her school robe hooked over her arm, tie loose around her neck and her bag resting on her right shoulder.

When she reached the Great Hall, linking arms with Ginny who she had met with in the common room, she headed straight for the Gryffindor table and filled her plate with fluffy pancakes, strawberries, grapes and drizzled with lemon honey while purring a glass of banana milkshake.

She could feel the eyes of Professors' Dumbledore, McGonagall and Snape, as well as the entire Slytherin house solely trained on her. Watching her every move. There was 5minutes left until first class which happened to be Transfiguration on the third floor with McGonagall so she picked up her bag, said goodbye to Ginny and leaned into Harry, wrapping her arm around his waist while he slung his over her shoulder, playing with a chocolate curl and walked out of the hall.

In Advanced Transfiguration they had been going over the theory of human to animal transfiguration and 'being an Animagus'. Today they were to put that theory into action and become a dog, a cat, a rabbit or a bird. Blaise Zabini, Pansy Parkinson and Draco Malfoy were the only ones in Slytherin to achieve the goal with Blaise being a German Sheppard, Pansy being a ginger and black rabbit, and Draco being a very, very cute tri-coloured (black, white ant tan) Rottweiler puppy. Each earned their house 10 points for their transformation. Where as, for Gryffindor, Lavender Brown, Dean Thomas, Harry Potter and Hermione Granger successfully changed into an animal. Lavender became a fluffy Tabby kitten, Dean became an English bulldog and Harry became a tricoloured miniature Jack Russell, each gaining 10 points for their house. Hermione, however, received 20 points when she was the only one to successfully transfigure into an adorable blue-eyed, black and white Husky puppy on her first try.

Straight after the double of Transfiguration, and a 15 minute break, Hermione found herself walking into Defence Against the Dark Arts class. Sitting in between Harry and Ron, they learnt theory on Sirens out of the text book, and then for the remainder of the double period (she only had doubles today which meant she only had Transfiguration, DADA and Potions) they had to write an essay on the origins of Sirens and what exactly it is they can do, including their effect on people. The essay could be no shorter then 2000 words.

During lunch Hermione barely touched any of her food. All she could think about was the fact that in less then 3hours she would be taken to meet her biological parents who just so happened to be people she wanted to die.

"Hermione, babe, you need to eat. I know you are going straight after potions so you won't be able to eat dinner but love, you really don't want to be meeting them on an empty stomach." That was Harry. Always the voice of worry.

"Yeah, Mione. At least if you have food in your stomach and you wanna prove how disgusted they make you, you can vomit all over them." Ron grinned, shovelling mash, beef and mushy peas into his mouth.

"I know! I know! I guess its just nerves and Ronald don't talk while you eat. Gin, would you be a Doll and help with the…erm…thingy?" Hermione questioned.

"With the 'Bookworm-is-just-for-school-hours-I'm-really-a-hot-goddess-check-me-out-its-even-muggle-attire-and-i-look-kiss-ass-smoking' thingy to do with clothes? Totally!" The red-headed fashion diva giggled.

The two girls quickly polished off their meals, Hermione kissing Harry goodbye, and ran at full speed to the girls dormitory (*BTW Hermione is only in 6th year in case anyone was wondering) and went searching through Hermione's clothes. They spent 30minutes playing with outfits, make-up, hair styles and jewellery. By the time they had to leave so they weren't late for class, Hermione's brown, crazy, curly hair was shiny chocolate locks that framed her porcelain skin in soft corkscrew curls and pinned up at the back with a ruby and emerald gemmed rose clip. Her lips were their normal kissable plumpness but also had a reddish pink shimmer and her golden-brown orbs were dusted with a smoky powder and black mascara that made her naturally long eyelashes even longer and thicker.

Underneath her black school robe Ginny had persuaded her to wear; a black pleated mini skirt that fell to half way down her thighs, black small-diamond fishnet stockings, 4inch black strappy stilettos, and a blood red silk shirt with a black belt-like corset that was designed to sit just below the bust line and cover the rest of the torso. The shirts sleeves were a puff ball on the shoulder with a semi-tight band on the upper arm and the neckline of the shirt had the top three buttons undone, revealing the tops of two creamy white breasts. She decided to wear large pure platinum hoops that hung barely 2cm above her shoulders, a silver chain that had a emerald and diamond encrusted silver oval locket pendant, and a silver bracelet of silver links and a silver ID band in the middle that had a celtic pattern engraved into it.

Basically, she looked HOT!

Fortunately, Hermione arrived to potions while everyone was standing out side the class room. She was lucky that being a know-it-all meant she read books a lot and found a spell that would allow her to fool the everyone into thinking she was wearing her uniform as she worked on the potion and prevented Neville from blowing up the class room three times. Surprisingly, the class went by really fast and everyone was packing up for dinner in no time.

When they arrived at the Entrance Hall, Ron and Ginny both gave her a hug and told her to be careful, Ginny whispering encouraging words into her ear about her current wardrobe, knowing that Hermione would be worrying. Harry embraced her and gave her a love filled kiss before telling her to 'come back to him, okay.'

Hermione and Draco walked down the hill to the gates in silence, Hermione trying to gather all of her courage to NOT turn around and join her friends in the Great Hall; also thanking Ginny for the charms she had cast on the heels to make them pain-free and to be comfortable. While Draco could only think about, if only it was him that she wanted.

"Are you ready?" he paused, then carried on at her nod, "hold on to my arm. I warn you now, Bella may seem heartless but when you get there it is very unlikely she will let you out of her hug." When he finished speaking, Hermione gripped his arm and they instantly found themselves travelling through blackness which was yet a rainbow of colour. It felt as if all her organs were being pressed and compacted, stealing her of her breath and making her feel as though she was suffocating. When they finally appeared, it was in front of large black iron gates that had a majestic garden beyond them with an old, stone mansion in the background.

Before either started waling, they doubled over with deep haggard breaths, trying to fill their lungs with as much oxygen as possible. They stood there in silence for a good 5 minutes before anyone spoke. It was Draco that broke the silence.

"Try to stay calm. I'm not sure if there will be any extra Death Eaters here so try not to show you are afraid. You'll be fine. Now come on, daughter or not, he doesn't like tardiness and it'll be me that gets punished." All Hermione could do was stare wide-eyed at him and nod.

So with that, they linked arms again and started towards what was supposed to be a reunion with her parents but felt more like her doom…

_There is no excuse for why I have not typed up what I already have written and post so I am not going to give one. I am however going to thank you all for being so patient and sticking with me, I love you all. I do not know when I will next up date as I do have 35pages worth of handwritten 6 chapters for this story; my problem is typing it up so I can post it. I do however hope to get two more chapters posted for new years._

_A special thank you to all of these wonderful people who have reviewed:_

_**Nikel's lover**__, __**scholcomp25**__, __**Double R Starr**__, __**redskittlsbaby3**__,____**AbusiveCupcake**___

_**anonymous18**,**Thesistersblack4998**,**Mari Wollsch**,**adig9**,** Bloom**,**adrianiforever**,** Kalisa**,**23Nelly**, **Dd**, **Mireia**, **Lily**, **Shannica**, **Sweet163**, **tasha**, **Angel JJK**, **Titania**, **cosmoGirl666**, **adrianiforever**, **LK-HoGwArTs-hEaDgIrL**_

_Love you all_

_Gemini Rose16_

_xxx_


	7. Confrontation

**Confrontation**

As the two students reached the front doors the heavy pieces of polished oak swung open soundlessly and gracefully, revealing a long dim corridor full of the Malfoy family portraits and amazing architecture. Her heels made loud clicking sounds that echoed off the high walls as they walked closer to the marble staircase. Again she mentally thanked Ginny for the charms that she had cast upon the shoes. She remembered that the smaller double doors to the left of the stairs were the entrance to one of the many dinning rooms. She also knew that that was where they were heading.

"I can't do this. Malfoy take me back. I want to go back. I need to go back. I really can't do this." Hermione blurted in pure panic as they reached the doors.

"Yes you can, Granger. Yes you can." He replied.

"No! No, take me back…" she kept repeating to herself so her interrupted, grabbing her hands,

"Granger. Granger. Hermione!" she shut up and looked at him when he referred to her by her first name, "Hermione, you can do this and you will do this, just be calm. Right, to what I can tell there is Mum, Father, Bella, HIM, Snape, Wormtail and the Zambini's in there at the moment which means you will be introduced to everyone else after dinner. You are going to be fine, Hermione, just be calm and don't become bitchy while everyone is here."

"Okay….stay with me. Don't leave me on my own with them."

"Yeah, of course."

Draco then pushed open the doors while still having Hermione's right hand clasped in his left.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Meanwhile…

Bellatrix had spent the entire week making everything perfect for when she got to have her Elizabeth back. For the past hour she had been stood pacing in the dinning room while her Master, her love, had been standing at the window. After have an hour of pacing, Narcissa and Lucious, with the Zambini's, had come in and sat down to wait upon the children's arrival. All she could think about was the fight at the ministry just before the summer and how she had cursed her own daughter. The thought sickened her.

"She hates me…" Bellatrix sobbed, "My baby hates me."

"Why would you say that, Bella? You're her mother, of she doesn't hate you." Cissa tried to assure her.

"But…But…at the ministry…I cursed her. Before Dovohlo sent that spell at her… I used crucio on my baby."

"Shhh…no she won't hate you…she'll be distant but not for long.2

"Don't be stupid Narcisssssa. Of course the girl is going to hate us. I have been trying to kill her boyfriend since he was a baby. Since she was 11 she has been working against me. Bella is responsible for the torture of many muggles and the insane state of the Longbottoms. Her loyalties are not going to change over a week because she has found out that she is not a mudblood but a pureblood and heir to Slytherin. She is going to meet us tonight but she will not be comfortable and she will be afraid that we will try to use her against her beloved Potter. However, for Christmas she will be staying with us as she will be next summer. Severus, you can come out of the shadows now. You and young Draco are to watch out for her during school and bring her to every meeting. Now, Bella, stop crying. They are here." Hissed Lord Voldemort.

"Oh Merlin, oh merlin, oh merlin. Cissa, do I look okay…Never mind. Just stand with me…the doors are opening."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Draco pushed open the door to find the Dark Lord stood next to the window, Bellatrix and his mother next to each other in front of the fire place, his father and the Zabini's were sat at the table and Wormtail was cowering next to the other door. Severus was at the alcohol cabinet pouring everyone a drink. All eight of them turned to look at the door as Draco led Hermione into the room.

She tightened her grip on his hand and he squeezed back.

"My Lord. Erm…" Draco started.

"My baby. Oh my beautiful baby girl. My little Elizabeth." Bellatrix shrieked as she hugged a stunned Hermione. At first the young girl froze, unreactive with wide eyes and a panicked expression, but when she was referred to as Elizabeth she pushed her away.

"No. My name is Hermione. It's what I have been called from as long as I remember and it is what I am always going to go by." She told the stunned witch, a fierce and determined fire lighting her eyes. Everyone froze, holding their breath for what felt like forever as Hermione and Bellatrix had a stare down. The tense silence was broken by a genuine chuckle from Tom Riddle, a.k.a. Voldemort.

"If you want to be Hermione then you shall be Hermione, my child. Come now, don't look so afraid. Nothing is going to happen to you. You are perfectly safe," he said.

"Oh, well, excuse me but I was under the impression that I was in the room with a psychotic murderous madman and his insane followers, who only 3months ago were trying to kill me, my friends and my boyfriend. So very sorry if I'm not perfectly comfortable here."

"You're right. But for tonight it is just it is just us sitting down for dinner so Bella and I can get to know our daughter. Any history between us, our political views and any acknowledgement of the war is being forgotten. So please sit. All of you. Wormtail, go get the food for us…"

"Hell no!"

"Pardon?"

"I said 'Hell no!' I am not eating anything that has been in the vicinity of that traitorous rat. No way in hell." Her magic cackled around her with the anger and disgust she was feeling towards Wormtail.

"I'll get the food. No, my Lord," Draco offered as the Dark wizard went to protest, "Hermione _really _hates him and she will kick off if anyone even so much as mentions house elves. She even has some campaign called spew about…"

"Oh My Fucking God! 1) I am right here, quit talking about me as if I'm not. 2) it is NOT spew. It's called S.P.E.W each bloody letter is an initial and it stands for the Society for the Promotion of Elfish Welfare. Why the hell can't anyone get that into their thick skulls? It has also been out of commission for over a year." She snapped with a glare.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxx

40 minutes later Riddle was sat at the head of the table with Bella to his right and facing her, to his left, sat Hermione. On Hermione's sat Draco, then Narcissa and at the end was Lucius. To the right of Bellatrix sat Severus, then Serena Zabini and, facing Lucius, sat Roberto Zabini. Wormtail was sat at a small, single person table next to the door, watching Hermione closely with a perverted eye.

Before they had sat down she had taken off her robe and Draco had made a rather audible gasp and had kept looking at her out of the corner of his eye while Pettigrew (the rat) had been eyeing the neckline of the top, making her very uncomfortable. The fact that all of her jewellery was of a silver colour and the locket was very Slytherin while her shirt was totally Gryffindor, even with gold buttons, was not lost of Riddle – her father.

They had finished a starter of creamy butternut squash and pumpkin soup and the main meal of boiled basmati rice, fresh breast of chicken with a mushroom and white wine sauce, peas, sweetcorn and broccoli, with at least three glasses of sparkling white wine drunken by each person. They were currently having a desert of Bailey's and lime cheesecake, hot custard, Bailey's ice cream and strawberry halves with chocolate sauce dribbled over. They had surprisingly had a pleasant conversation about school and books and music. It turned out that they all rather liked Bon Jovi and Alice Cooper; Severus liked Elvis, Westlife, Greenday, The Pretty Reckless, MCR, Brian Adams, Sam Cooke and many others of similar gene. Bellatrix liked artists such as Lady Gaga, Beyonce, Rhianna, The Pretty Reckless, Paramore, JLS and Ce-Lo Green. Narcissa had identical tastes to Bella while Lucius was like Severus. The Zabini's like music by Dolly Parton and Taylor Swift and Rod Stewart.

During a conversation about more new artists Wormtail decided to put his two cent in, making everyone look at him in shock, having forgotten he was there.

"I qu…quite like lis…listen…listening to Justin Bieber and…and the Jonas Brothers." He stuttered. In response, Hermione burst out into hysterical laughter, letting her companions think she had gone insane. Once she had gotten her breathe back she replied;

"Of course you would, you big bloody ponce. The cowardly rat enjoys listening to a foursome of lovers, where only two of them are brothers, and a hermaphrodite sing. Wouldn't be surprised if you had posters of them topless plastered on the wall facing your bed."

"What? No, no, I'm not…not gay. That's…that's just…I'm not gay."

"Oh well, two things; 1) do not talk to me. You wasn't meant to reply to what I said. I was insulting you not inviting you into a discussion. 2) I know you're not gay. Bi maybe but not gay, because if you were you wouldn't have spent all evening staring at the neckline of my top. You also would not have a bulge in your pants from staring at me. Which you do by the way. So STOP!" Hermione rattled off at him, matter-of-factually.

"I…I…I…My Lord?"

"Don't look at me, Wormtail. If she gives you an order you follow it. and I am not happy with you. Did you think it would be ok to stare at MY daughter that way? As much as I would love to punish you…it is up to Hermione." The snake/human hybrid replied, gesturing to the young witch who went wide-eyed with shock.

"Seriously? So what if I told him to turn him self into the rat he is and feed him self to your snake, does he have to? Can he do that?" she questioned with a slight hopeful glee.

"As entertaining as I am sure that would be, I do still need him alive."

"Damn, that sucks."

"My Lord, surely he has earned around of crucio at the least. He was staring at her with rancid thoughts and she is far too good for him. She is more worthy," cried Bellatrix, the mad gleam in her eye promising a slow and painful death for the rat animagus.

"I'm too good for him? A bloody flesh eating parasite is too good for him," mumbled Hermione under her breath.

"What was that, baby girl?" Bellatrix required softly.

"I SAID; 'I'm too good for him? A bloody flesh eating parasite is too good for him.'"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Before any of them knew it, the clock was chiming midnight and both students thought they had to leave and Hermione shocked at how nice and normal the night had been.

"No. you are both to spend the night here. Severus will meet you at Hogwarts' gates in the morning. Now, say goodnight to everyone. I will be in the outhouse if you have need of me." Voldemort ordered.

After saying goodbyes and goodnights to the Zabini's, Professor Snape, Narcissa, Lucius, Draco and even giving Bellatrix a kiss on the cheek, and everyone went to bed, Hermione left the room she had been told was hers and went down to the outhouse with the final though;

'_It's time __**Daddy**__ and I have a serious chat.'_

**Only 1964 words, seems like a lot more when I'm writing it lol**

**I am not going to come up with any excuses on why it takes me so long to post new chapters. I have up to chapter 12 completed but hand written not typed so that is gonna take time, time I don't have a lot of so bare with me. I don't know when I am going to write more to the story then what I have already or where it is I am going with it really. Chapters will be posted in my own time when I have the chance and motivation in me to do it so I might get chapters up every few months, maybe longer, maybe sooner. But thank you to all who have stayed by me and put up with me being a bad author and taking forever because I know I do and I know it pisses a lot of people off. **

**If you don't agree with the way I have wrote the characters, well, I don't care, its my story and I will portray them how I want, so yes in this chapter Hermione goes from being nervous and scared to kind of bitchy and confidant, oh well lol.**

**Any way, review, whether it be praises of critism or even you bitching about how long it takes for new chapters.**

**Love ya's**

**Gemini Rose**

**xx**


End file.
